Danse
by ina gyokuno
Summary: Danse: suite de pas cadencés sur une musique"c'est la définition du dictionnaire. Mais la danse ce n'est pas ça. La danse c'est harmonie, la danses c'est histoire et sentiments, la danse vous emporte.La danse c'est eux, c'est lui.ABANDONNEE
1. prologue

**Titre de l'histoire**: Danse.

**Genre**; romance, UA, général.

**Disclaimer**: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées à me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!

allons-y

...

Attendez je me prepare!

Grande inspiration.

"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."

Pouah!

**Note**: euh...j'espere que cela vous plaira?

**Note 2** : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).

**note 3** : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

_**Prologue**_

...

"-Un, deux, trois..."

Et la musique commenca.

Il ferma les yeux.

Ouvrit les bras.

Sourit.

Et glissa.

En rythme avec elle.

Dieu que c'était bon.

...

Voila le prologue!Les chapitres seront plus long bien entendu...


	2. chapitre 1

Titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées a me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

Attendez je me prépare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espère que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose amis il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considérez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vécu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assassinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et surtout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans 'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...a moi de voir!'en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

**Chapitre 1**

Il slaloma adroitement entre les voitures sans prêter attention au klaxons qui résonnaient avec force dérrière lui, montrant le mécontentement des automobilistes. Il soupira, agacé.

-Eh p'tit merdeux!Tu sais pas que c'est interdit de traverser quand c'est vert! Tu veux te faire tuer!?"

Il regarda avec animosité le conducteur qui venait de l'interpeller, brandit son point et cria:

"-J'suis en retard!Ça te dérange connard!?Tu veux régler tes comptes!T'es frustrer?N'empêche vu ta gueule...je comprend!"

L'automobiliste rugit, et malgré le flot de voiture, tenta de sortir de la sienne. Voyant ça le jeune garçon prit peur et s'enfuie en courant. Il était vraiment baraqué. Lui si petit et androgyne n'aurait pas fait le poids...

Ses pieds volaient, et le conducteur, impuissant, ne pouvant répondre aux insultes ne put que regarder le jeune homme détaler, ses longs cheveux blonds volant, laissant comme une trainée de feu derrière lui. Il disparut à l'angle de la rue et l'automobiliste remonta dans sa voiture, débloquant l'embouteillage qu'il avait causé.

"-Connard..."

N'empêche, il était vraiment beau, de longs cheveux, des grands yeux de toutes les nuances de bleus existantes, Un visage fin, Une peau mate, une bouche pulpeuse et un corps...si petit et androgyne.

"-On dirait une petite fille."

Quand on mettait son langage de coté bien sue. Mais ce qui laissait le plus perplexe le chauffard, c'est l'incroyable ténacité, détérmination et gentillesse qu'on lisait dans ses yeux.

"-Il est agile aussi, il est équilibriste?"

Laissons ce pauvre automobiliste dans ses pensée plus perverses et absurde que tout.

...

Les jambes fléchies, une main posée dessus et l'autre appuyée sur le mur blanc du bâtiment, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, y arriva enfin et se releva. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'horloge qui surmontait le portail et blêmi subitement.

"-9h36, il est 9h36..."

36 minutes de retard!!Il allait se faire tuer pas son professeur! Il se remit a courir à travers les couloirs blancs du Lycée K.

...

"-Ce que veut nous démontrer l'auteur dans cette nouvelle..."

Sasuke Uchiha soupira bruyamment. Il n'en n'avais _vraiment _rien à faire de ce que voulait démontrer l'auteur. Pour le centième fois de l'heure, il regarda l'horloge, encore 24 minutes avant la fin du cours de français. Et après, il avait quoi? Rien.

Le vendredi il finissait à 18h.

_22 minutes._

Il en avait marre. Nerveusement il commença à jouer avec la bague qu'il avait à l'auriculaire.

Il zieuta par la fenêtre, et se prit dans la contemplation du ciel. Regardant les oiseaux, avions et nuages. S'amusant à en faire des dessins.

L'horloge.

_15 minutes._

Il se mit à dessiner dans son cahier, des spirales et des bonhommes.

_9 minutes._

Il fermea les yeux, posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Il était au fond de la classe et pouvait ainsi échapper au regard des professeurs.

_4 minutes._

Il se remit à jouer avec sa bague, l'emblème de son bijou était un éventail rouge.

_2 minutes._

A trop jouer avec sa bague, il la fit tomber dans le sac de son voisin. Mince. Discrétement il essaya de la récuperer. Surveillant le-dit voisin du regard. Il avait de longs cheveux. Il y était presque, encore quelque centimètres et enfin il pourra la récuperer, elle était entre le livres de physique et celui de français.

C'est à ce moment la que la cloche se décida à sonner. Le garçon au cheveux longs referma brusquement son sac, après y avoir ranger ses feuilles, et sous le regard déséspéré de Sasuke qui s'était dépêcher de se relever il sauta de son tabouret et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

"Mais merde à la fin!Elle pouvait pas attendre encore dix minutes pour sonner!"

...

Sasuke était obstiné.

Non, en fait c'était simplement qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa bague.

C'est pourquoi il s'était depeché de suivre son voisin et qu'il était si étonné.

"Mais où il va! La sortie c'est de l'autre côté ducon!!La rentré était pourtant il y a 6 mois!Et cela fait 3 ans qu'il est au lycée!"

Rien à faire le mec au cheveux longs s'entété à aller vers le fond du bâtiments.

Suivi de Sasuke.

Il arriva devant une porte de secours, qui donnait sur la rue dèrrière l'établissement . Il ne se doutait toujours pas que quelqu'un le suivait. Son voisin était très rapide et Sasuke était obligé d'accélerer de plus en plus pour le suivre, n'osant pas crier pour l'arrêter.

"Mais j'aurais du l'interpeller toute à l'heure!"

Il continua à se morigèner tout seul.C'est pourquoi il du redoubler de célérité ,ayant ralentie le mouvement, pour sortir à la suite de sa proie qui en avait profiter pour disparaître.

"-Merde"

Seulement Sasuke était eu le temps d'apercevoir sa filature bifurquée dans une petite rue.

"Il s'appelle comment en fait?"

Sasuke arriva devant un petit bâtiment, bas de toit. Comme son de voisin de français n'était pas dans les parages, que dieu avait été sympa avec lui, lui donnant l'intelligence, et que la porte était ouverte, il arriva à déduire que, cheveux longs était rentré à l'intérieur.

Il y pénétra aussi.

Premièrement, il ne vit rien.

Deuxièmement, il paniqua.

Troisièmement, avant de crier, il distingua des escaliers dans le fond de la pièce.

Puis de toute façon, crier, n'est pas digne du grand Sasuke.

Il s'en approcha, et regarda . De la lumière et des éclats de rire venait du bas.

Doucement il descendit et enfin arriva dans une immense pièce.

C'était un sous sol en béton, le haut de la salle donnant sur le bas de la rue, aux murs nus et décrépit. Vide, Une seule chaise dans un coin de la salle et dessus un poste de musique. Les murs étaient gris et sale, Le sol était fissuré. Une grande fenètre à 1m60 de hauteur et toute en longueur éclairait toute la pièce. Une vieille ampoule grèsillante était allumé, complétant cet éclairage frustre. De la fenètre, on voyait très bien les pieds des passants...

Une troupe de jeunes gens était assise au milieu, par terre, et parlait avec animation sans préter attention au triste décor qui les entourait..Ils rigolaient, criaient, protestaient. D'eux ce dégagait une immense joie de vivre.

C'est pourquoi Sasuke sentit son coeur se serrer, cela faisait 11 ans qu'on l'en avait privé. De joie de vivre.

Il devait se dépecher de reprendre sa bague, et de n'était s'en aller. Il pas à sa place ici.

Il vit son voisin assit avec les autres, discutant avec une jeune fille au long cheveux blond platine.

Alors il se décida.

"-Euh...excusez-moi..."

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tout les regard convèrgèrent vers lui .

Sasuke se reprit, essayant de cacher son malaise derrière une façade de froideur.

"-J'ai fait tomber un objet de valeur dans ton sac et je voudrais le récupérer, hmm.."

Ne trouvant pas son nom, il s'arreta ici et pointa longs cheveux du doigt.

"-Moi, c'est Neji, et pas hmmm.17 ans et dans ta classe au lycée O."

Son voisin s'appelait donc Neji. Il le regarda. Neji haussa les épaules et rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son dos, ces-derniers contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Il était grand, et possedait de magnifiques yeux translucides. De lui se dégagait une classe et une froideur indéniable.

La petite troupe s'avanca vers lui et l'entoura curieuse.

"-Moi c'est Sakura!!17 ans!je suis au lycée K!!

Sasuke regarda avec étonnement la jeune fille rose et gaie qui venait de se présenter. Elle était très mignonne et avait un sourire éclatant de gentillesse et de chaleur. Elle portait ses cheveux court et rose pâles assortie à sa tunique rose et son pantalon blanc bouffant.

"-Je m'appelle Hinata...et j'ai 16ans, je suis au lycée O"

Sasuke avisa une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et bleutés. L'air très timide, il émanait d'elle une immense douceur, Elle était habillé simplement en chemisier blanc et jupe mi-longue bleue. Hinata se triturait les doigts nerveusement et n'osait pas regarder l'intrus dans les yeux.

"-Kiba pour te servir! Lycée C et 17 ans!"

Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, il était...négligé...Tout le contraire de Neji. De grands triangles rouges marquaient ses joues. Il apercu le regard interrogatif de Sasuke qui était dirigé vers ses tatouages.

Il lui offrit donc une explication.

"-J'aime beaucoup les tatouages!"

"-Qu'elle idiot tu es!Tu peux pas arrêter de dire des conneries!"

"-Tu es méchante Ino!!"

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

"-Moi c'est Ino, j'ai 18 ans et sans fac..."

La jeune fille avait des cheveux blond platine retenus en queue de cheval . Elle semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé apparemment.C'était de ces jeunes filles qui supportaient les autres, une fille sur qui on avait envie de s'épancher.

Sasuke se retourna vers le dernier membre de cette étrange troupe. Elle était petite et devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus.

"Moi c'est Naruto !J'ai 17 ans et suis au lycée K!

attendez? Naruto, c'est un nom de garçon? Et il a 17 ans?

Sasuke l'exmina. Il possédait de longs cheveux blond qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. De grands yeux bleus clairs... à moins que ce ne soit bleu foncé...Turquoise? apparement toutes les nuances de bleus possible semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous à l'intérieur de ses iris, lui donnant un regard lumineux et perçant. Sasuke se laissa prendre au piège et eu bien du mal a se décrocher de ces pupilles ensorcelantes, qui, il l'aurait parier, lui aurait fait faire tout ce que leur propriaitaire souhaitait .Propriétaire qui possedait également un petit corps fin, souple, mince et androgyne ainsi qu'un petit visage adorable rempli de gentillesse, de ténacité, et de volonté. Il s'y cachait également une innocence et une candeur fraiches et resplendissantes.

"-En fait je suis le fils de l'ancien maire!Et d'une pute que mon père s'est amusé à se faire quand il était jeune!Sont mort tout les deux!Et j'ai été recupéré par ce connard de PDG qui n'est qu'un gros enculé!"

Malgré tout son sang-froid, Sasuke ne put s'empecher d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Naruto regarda autour de lui, intrigué...

"-Pourquoi vous rigolez?"

Neji, qui n'avait éclaté que d'un discret rire, pris la parole.

"-Je suppose que tu as cru que Naruto était une petite fille, ce qui n'est pas étonnant tu n'es pas le seul, et que tu a été extrêmement surpris quand tu a su son âge et son sexe , tu as également été choqué de la façon donc il parlait n'est-ce-pas?"

"-Choqué? Comment ca choqué? Je parle très bien!"

"-Naruto!Tu as une gueule d'ange!Un visage et un corps de petite fille mais tu parles comme un charretier!"

Ce fut tout ce qu'Ino pu dire avant d'être reprise par son fou rire.

Sasuke sourit discrètement.

"-Tu as raison, mais s'il te plaît...j'étais venu ici pour récuperer quelque ensuite je repars."

Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il n'était pas a sa place ici.

Pourtant, il voulait encore sentir leur gentillesse.

Mais il devait y aller.

Toute la troupe s'arrêta de rire.

"-Ben pourquoi?"

Sasuke évita de se replonger dans les yeux de Naruto et répondit.

"-Je vis dans une famille très stricte, ma bague s'il vous plaît."

"-Tu n'as même pas le droit de sortir le soir?"

C'était Sakura qui venait de parler, il secoua la tête.

"-Bon et bien..."

Neji se dirigea vers un coin de l'entresol ou avait été jeté leurs sacs en ouvrit le sien, il en ressortie la bague, Sasuke ressentit un immense soulagement le submerger.

"-Oui c'est ca. C'est une souvenir de ma famille."

"-Tiens alors."

"-Au revoir alors, et merci."

Tous, lui répondirent. Six voix superposées, comme de sages enfants de maternelle.

"-Au revoir Sasuke!"

Ce dernier sourit interieurement et se retourna vers les escaliers.

"-Dis, si tu veux, tu restes hein? T'es pas obligé de retourner dans ta famille, t'as pas l'air de l'apprecier, on peut toujours t'héberger."

Sasuke les regarda.

"-Non merci.C'est gentille de proposer Naruto, même si tu ne me connais pas."

Et il commenca à gravir les marches.

"-Bon ben nous!Au travail!"

"-Oh Naruto!On se repose encore un peu s'il te plaît!"

"-Nan!"

Sasuke s'immobilisa au milieu de l'escalier pris par l'envie de les regarder une dernière fois et de s'enivrer de leur présence si rassurante. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se sentait si bien avec des gens qu'il avait rencontré un quart d'heure plus tôt seulement.

Il remarque avec amusement que malgré son mètre 56, Naruto semblait être le leader de l'équipe.

En grommelant, tous se mirent au milieu de la pièce. Ils se calmèrent vite et se remirent à sourire.

Sasuke sentit une sorte d'impatience dans le sous-sol.

Ils attendaient quelque chose.

Naruto alla allumer le vieux poste qui était au fond de la pièce, et retourna ensuite se mettre au centre avec les 5 autres.

La musique commenca.

Et il se libèrent.

Une beauté totale est absolue.

Des corps qui se croisent.

Jamais ne se rencontrent.

Qui tombent.

S'arrêtent à 4 milimètre du sol.

Une histoire.

Chaque geste a une signification.

Des bras levés.

Un supplication.

Des mains tendus.

Une tête qui se tourne.

Je ne te pardonne pas.

Un pas en arrière.

Arrêt.

Que faire?

Des mains qui s'attrapent.

Deux corps qui se rapprochent.

Se séparent.

Ou vas-tu?

Sasuke avait rompu avec l'harmonie et la beauté à l'âge de 6 ans.

C'est pourquoi il ne les avaient pas connus.

Pas comprises.

Alors quand il les revus.

Il en tomba amoureux.

Et ne voulu plus les quitter.

Il s'assit dans les escaliers.

Et regarda.

Six personnes ne faire qu'une.

Six personne qui se trahissaient.

Six personnes qui s'aimaient.

Ils ne suivaient pas la musique.

La musique les suivait.

Tout était controlé.

Tout était à pleurer de bonheur.

Il s'assit doucement sur une marche.

Et regarda Un ange parmi les anges.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Sasuke tomba amoureux.

Et cela ne l'embéta pas plus que ça.

...

Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!


	3. chapitre 2

Titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées a me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

couple: je suis sur que vous savez!

Attendez je me prepare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espere que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose mais il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considerez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vecu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assasinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et sutout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans 'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...a moi de voir!'en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

ravi que tu adores **tsukiko-hellx** ! et oui le langage de Naruto! mais il peut être poli et ce n'est pas obligé qu'il dise des horreurs a chaque phrasecela m'amuse beaucoup!mais ca peut être choquant...an quel rating je l'ai mis déjà?

Elle attire ton attention? tout a fait ce que je voulais **Yukimai-chan**! Et oui cette histoire restera simple..pas de tragique pas d'angst, pas de psycho-drame...juste de l'amour et de la danse (c'est pourquoi les caractères sont differents, enfin les caractères et réaction qui sont justement du a du psycho-drame dans le manga!) ce sera très leger!

Tu as tout a fait raison pour les fautes **XmeloDIE...**désolé! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre un verbe, un complement et un sujet () dans mes phrases! c'est mon style...amoi et si je les mets cela devient vite dégoulinant et pompeux...Pourquoi Sasuke n'a pas arreter Neji? ben pour faire avancer l'histoire t'as tout bon pour ce coup là! Mais sinon...tu vois le grand Sasuke interpeller quelqu'un? il n'interpelle pas! Sinon j'avoue qu'il est assez OOC...enfin je ne l'ai pas assez fait parler et découvrir pour que l'on voit...mais ne t'attend pas a quelque chose de profond! Sinon...et bien j'éspère que l'histoire continura a te plaire!

...

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il dérapa sur le sol, et s'arreta brusquement devant la porte de _L'entrepôt_.

_L'entrepôt._

Là où ils dansaient.

Lentement, il manoeuvra afin de pousser le battant tout en gardant entre ses mains les boissons demandées. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que lui, Sasuke Uchiha irait chercher tout un tas de liquide pour une bande de danseurs assoiffés et tout cela juste pour rendre service.

C'est simple. Il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il descendit les marches avec attention et enfin, arriva en bas. Ils étaient en train de s'entrainer et apparement, Naruto n'était pas satisfait.

"-Mais merde Ino! Tu bouges comme ça! C'est pas compliquer à comprendre pourtant!"

"-Et l'idiot! Tu te tais ou ça va mal aller pour toi! Je sais que tu stresses mais qu'importe!C'est pas en nous geulant dessus que tu arriveras à quelque chose!"

Naruto regarda la troupe et baissa la tête.

"-Je suis désolé, je me comporte comme un connard depuis quelque jour...Mais c'est ce putain de concour qui me fout les boules!"

"-Un concour?"

"-Oh Sasuke! Tu a été rapide! C'est tellement gentil à toi d'être aller chercher à boire!"

Sasuke fit un micro sourire en reponse à celui lumineux de Sakura. Cette dernière s'approcha du sol où le jeune homme avait posé les boissons.

"-Donc, un coca pour Ino et Kiba, un jus de pomme pour Hinata, un Ice tea pour Neji et Sakura et nectar d'abricot pour Naruto."

"-Oh et ben!On voit que tu écoutes attentivement Naruto!"

Sasuke rougit devant le sous-entendu moqueur de Neji. Il ne faisait pas que l'écouter d'ailleure. Le regarder était devenu l'un de ses passe temps favori depuis deux mois...

"-C'est simplement qu'il parle tellement fort!!"

"-Va te faire enculer bien profond!"

"-Naruto!"

"-ben, quoi Hinata-san?"

"-Il est désésperant..."

"-Alors ce concour?"

Sasuke avait toujours était curieux, et pour que Naruto soit si énérvé...Il fallait que cela soit réellement important.

Ce fut Sakura qui parla.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commenca.

"-Tu vois, cela fais maintenant deux ans que nous dansons tout les jours. C'est une passion pour nous et nous sommes douée, nous le savons. Notre plus grand rêve a tous c'est de vivre de la danse. Danser tous les jours c'est le rêve!"

Des murmures enthousiastes acceuillir sa déclaration.

"-Mais nous savons bien que ce n'est pas évident. Qu'il est très facile de rater sa vie dans ce domaine. Alors, tous, nous avons des projets pour l'avenir si jamais nous ne perçons pas. Kiba veut être vétérinaire, Neji veut être producteur, Ino manager, Hinata vise le poste de parolière et ses chansons sont vraiment magnifique! Et moi ingenieur du son ."

Sakura s'arreta. Pensive elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond de l'entrepôt. Voyant qu'elle ne continurait pas, ce fut Neji qui se dévoua.

"- Mais Naruto, lui, ne veut envisager rien d'autre. Chez lui, la danse c'est un don. C'est une vocation. Et si il ne reussit pas à y faire son trou, il est foutu pour le reste de la vie. Il y aura à ce concour des gens influents, Qui pourraient nous projeter sur le haut de la scene. Et ce serait à nous d'y rester. Alors nous éspèrons beaucoup. Naruto plus qu'autre chose. La danse c'est sa vie. Et tu a bien vu comment il évolu sur la musique! Il peut te faire pleurer, rire, t'émouvoir ou te mettre en colère. Tu ne peux rien faire contre Naruto quand il danse. Il controle tout tes désirs, Toutes tes émotions. Il danse quand il marche, quand il parle. Il dansait vraiment bien quand il a commencé, il captait la musique et la retransmettait avec son messageàa lui. Mais pour arriver à un niveau si avancé, pour faire toutes ces figures et pour être aussi souple...notre petit blond a énormement travailler. C'est son oxygène et ce depuis bien longtemps. Le mot qui le définirait le mieux, c'est la grâce. Ainsi que la gentillesse et la ténacité mais ca c'est autre chose!"

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui s'était isolé dans un coin. Son visage enfantin concentré, ses levres remuées en silence.

"-Il essaie de trouver une bonne chorégraphie, il es trouve toutes nulles alors qu'elles sont magnifiques!"

"-Mais Kiba, que ferait-il si il perdait ce concour?"

"-Si il perdait ce concoure, et bien...je ne sais pas...Tu sais, ce concour represente beaucoup parce que c'est un tremplin vers nos rêves, Nous y arriverons plus rapidement et nous serons respectés car de très grands danseurs se sont fait connaitre grâce a lui. Mais si nous devons monter les milliers de marche qui mènent à nos rêves, et bien, nous le ferons."

Puis Kiba sourit et se dirigea vers Naruto, celui-ci avait levé les yeux et semblait très exité.

"-Bien! ce n'es pas grave! Essayons ça!"

"-D'accord Naruto."

Ino sourit au jeune garcon et se tourna vers Sasuke.

"-Tu danses?"

"-Non merci."

"-Bon."

Sasuke ne savait pas danser, et puis Ce serait un sacrilége de s'incruster entre briserais tout. Il le savait.

Et puis lui, il visait d'autre rêves...

...

"-Dis Sasuke...je sais que hier vous avez parler de l'avenir. Et toi? Tu as un rêve?"

"-hn"

"-Et alors, C'est quoi?"

"-J'en ai deux. Mais je n'en dirais qu'un."

"-C'est déjà beaucoup! Cela fait deux mois que nous avons fait connaissances et tu es si peu bavard! Pourtant tu as une si belle voix...alors?"

"-J'aimerais bien devenir écrivain.."

"-Si c'est ton rêve c'est que tu en ais capable!"

Et tout à coup. Sasuke se sentit bien mieux.

...

"-Naruto? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dansé seul..."

Sasuke, intrigué, leva le regard vers le groupe de danseur.

"-Ben, Sakura! Ca ne sert à rien on danse tout les jours!"

"-S'il te plait..."

Naruto ne put que céder face à l'adorable face que lui montra Sakura. Ainsi qu'au poingt qu'elle brandissait. Sasuke avait appris avec le temps qu'il était très difficile de dire non à Sakura...

Tous vinrent se placer sur la coté, en compagnie de Sasuke.

Qui était bien étonné.

"-Que..."

Ino le regarda furieusement et placa un doigt sur la bouche.

Ils l'attendaient.

Alors la musique commenca.

Des accord sensuels.

...

deuxième chapitre fini!

Merci de suivre


	4. chapitre 3

Titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées à me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

Attendez je me prépare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espère que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose amis il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considérez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vécu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assassinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et surtout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans l'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...à moi de voir!(en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

Bon alors...merci **Melody Sama**! cela m'a fait énormément plaisir! Fan de yaoi! moi aussi, et oui j'envisage une autre histoire...avec une bêta...( tu es Québécoise?!)

Merci pour tes conseils **Okaina**!je crois avoir trouver comment les appliquer...J'essaie de faire des efforts...et je cherche une bêta!

beauté de mon texte...merci **jesse! **ma prof aussi fait des fautes...assez grosses pour que je les remarque

désolée **Yukimai-chan**!! tiens! pas de fausse joie c'est bien le chapitre suivant !!et tes reviews me font énormement plaisir et c'est déjà beaucoup...alors pas la peine de t'excuser..

Vu que ce sont 6 personnes bien distincts **LeSodiumNa**, ils ont un style bien à eux, mélange de tout mais surtout de sensualité et de grâce...et merci pour tes encouragements!

et puis merci à: **lablonde2712** pour sa gentille proposition( première à y répondre!)

à LeSodiumNa (recoucou)

(moi j'adore ta passion si c'est un passe temps tu dois être très douée...)

à **neko-chan**(Ta mère et ta prof de français! Mais si je décide de faire un lemon ou même un simple lime! et puis l'avantage de poster sous un pseudo...c'est que c'est anonyme et que donc...personne ne sait qui tu es (c'est l'évidence même dis moi...) enfin bon...n'ai pas honte! moi je serais ravi de les lire)

et à **Naru-Akuma no hoshi**(...merci pour tes compliments et je t'assure que j'essaierais de ne plus faire de faux espoir! (le simple fait que l'on dise espoir ou croire...pour ma fic...cela me transporte de joie)

Mais si je n'ai pas choisi, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de vos capacités...seuls vos dire les attestent et...loin de moi l'idée de dire que vous mentez ou exagérez mais j'aimerais trouver une personne qui éliminerait toutes fautes de ce texte et pourrait peut-être améliorer la trame...et puis il y a tellement de proposition! je ne sais comment choisir! si vous me donniez des idées? et encore merci pour vos propositions..la simple idée que vous vous intéressez a ce que j'écris me fait énormément plaisir (et encore, c'est un euphémisme)

...

Naruto ne bouge pas.

Il est debout, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés.

Il semble attendre.

Le musique qui sort des enceintes continue doucement.

Puis Sakura regarda Sasuke

"-je ne l'ai vu danser qu'une fois..."

Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Un lumière. Sasuke se souvient des propos de Neji :

_"Il peut te faire pleurer, rire, t'émouvoir ou te mettre en colère. Tu ne peux rien faire contre Naruto quand il danse. Il contrôle tout tes désirs, Toutes tes émotions. "_

Alors lui aussi se remit à regarder Naruto.

Il a bougé!

Ce n'est presque pas perceptible mais il le sait, _il le sent._

La musique est toujours aussi basse, douce.

Et la tension est à son comble.

Un accord plus haut que les autres fait sursauter Sasuke.

_Et la il le voit._

Naruto s'est mis en mouvement.

Et le coeur du brun ne bas plus.

Le temps semble s'être arrêter.

Seuls bougent le corps du blond et la musique.

Sous la mélodie chaude, son corps plie, ploie. La musique joue sur ses mouvements. Chaque pas est la perfections même. Rien n'est superflu, trop lourd. Il danse, il vole.

Légérté.

Grâce.

Il enchaîne mouvement sur mouvement.

Des rapides qui soulevent les sens, font respirer plus vite, transpirer et trembler.

Des lents qui alourdissent l'air, font suffoquer, laisse pantelant.

Puis tout a coup leurs regards se croisent.

Et la musique devient plus forte.

Sasuke sent monter en lui la colère.

Il n'a aucune idée de contre qui il est en colère,ni pourquoi.

Et la musique devient plus triste.

Sasuke sent une terrible tristesse l'envahir. Il a tout pour être heureux non?

A coté de lui il entend Ino pleurer.

Se suivent ainsi les émotions, colère, tristesse, joie.

Jamais ses sens furent laisser tranquille.

La vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe.

Puis ce fut l'apogée.

Le désir s'insinua dans tout ses membres.

Dans son esprit.

Les mouvements de bassin, l'odeur des cheveux, La peau semblant si douce, le visage rougit, les yeux plissés, les lèvres...

Dans l'esprit du brun des corps qui fusionnent, des cris, des gémissements, des images d'un érotisme incroyable.

Tout pousser à l'ecxitation la plus extrême du corps. La musique sensuel n'aidant en rien.

Sasuke savait que jamais il ne pourrait sentir quelque chose de semblable avec quelqu'un.

Sauf avec lui.

Perdus dans un autre monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui, Naruto manipule les sens, les émotions, arrête le temps et les pensées.

Amène à son apogée le corps et l'âme de ses spectateurs.

Effraie.

Et quand il s'immobilise d'un brusque mouvement des hanches.

Il n'y a pas que lui qui est essouflé.

...

Assit contre le mur Sasuke essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Et surtout des chasser les images peu catholoique qu'il a en tête! Il a beau tout faire, le corps de Naruto nu sous lui, ondulant et gémissant ne veux pas le quitter. Jamais il n'aurait penser à ce point désirer posséder un personne ainsi. Surtout un garçon!

Quel hypocrite.

Il n'arrive pas à considérer Naruto comme un garçon.

Juste comme la personne qu'il aime.

Il y a souvent pensé, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas tomber amoureux de Sakura par exemple. Mais après s'être arracher les cheveux dans tous les sens, il avait compris.

Qu'importe que cela soit une fille ou un garçon! si Naruto avait été une femme avec le même sourire, la même grâce, la même gentillesse, la même ténacite et le même caractère. Avec les mêmes qualités et les même défauts, il serait tomber amoureux d'elle!

On ne tombe pas amoureux du sexe d'une personne, mais de ce qui la fait.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas les homophobes...ou est le mal à aimer une personne? Certes, cela semble plus naturel et plus pratique d'être hétéro. Mais quand on est réellement accro, on s'en fout.

Est Sasuke est accro.

Sa drogue?

Un corps mince et des yeux bleus.

...

"-Sasuke tu vas bien? Tu sembles légèrement fatigué"

L'Uchiha respire profondément, et décide de ne pas le regarder. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui parle alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas calmer! Si jamais il apercevait sa bouille androgyne...

La troupe n'aimerait sûrement pas le voir se jeter sur Naruto juste devant eux.

Ah bien y reflechir, ce n'était ni un argument, ni une motivation efficace.

"-Dis , tu me ramène chez moi? tu as une moto et moi ben...que ces merdeux de transports!"

Putain de meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!

...

Il réussit, il ne su comment, a se controler. Il n'avais jamais penser que se froideur pouvait l'aider pour de telles situations, comme éviter un accident de moto par exemple.

...

La neige tombait doucement . Illuminant la nuit noir. Couvrant d'un tapis pur la chaussée...

"-Mais moi tu voix, ce connard je peux pas le voir en photo! En plus c'est un obséder sexuel! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait hier quand il est venu me dire bonne nuit!..."

Sasuke se mit à sourire. Il passait vraiment une bonne soirée...Cela aurait été mieux si ils avaient pu se mettre au chaud mais enfin bon, discuter sur un muret face à une luxueuse résidence surchauffée à minuit en plein hiver avec 10 centimètres de neige c'est un bon trip non? J'ai oublier de préciser le nom de son compagnon?

"-Ce sale porc libidineux!"

"-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ton père adoptif hein?"

"-Lui aussi me déteste tu sais, je lui fait honte avec mon apparence, ma passion et mes mauvaises notes..."

"-Alors pourquoi..."

"-J'avais une mère adoptive avant, je l'adorais et elle me le rendait. Mais elle est morte en couche. Normalement elle ne pouvait pas faire d'enfant et c'est pourquoi ils m'ont adopter, puis trois ans après, miracle! J'aurais préférer qu'il ne se produise pas. Elle vivait très mal sa grossesse, elle se plaignait beaucoup. Plus son ventre devenait gros, plus le reste de son corps maigrissait. J'avais 8 ans a cette époque et je me rappel à quel point elle faisait peur. De ses pommettes saillantes. des ses membres si frêles et de son ventre si gros. Elle était déformée. C'est beau une femme enceinte normalement. Pas elle. Deux mois avant l'accouchement officiel, elle commença à avoir des contractions. Le gros porc ne jurait que par les médecins et il disait que c'était une fausse alerte. Elle est morte dans d'affreuses souffrances. Le connard a fait une dépression après. Même si il était têtu, il l'aimait réellement."

"-Je suis désolé..."

Naruto vint se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon et souffla que ce n'était rien.

Sasuke savait bien que c'était faut.

Il restèrent ainsi longtemps, se réchauffant mutuellement.

"-Dis, je viens de me rapeller..."

Naruto se tu et laissa son regard errer sur les flocons de blancheur tombant du ciel noire qui les recouvrait.

"-De quoi?"

"-Aujourd'hui, c'est noël"

Ah oui, c'était vrai, lui aussi l'avait oublié. Perdu dans le monde de la danse.

"-Il doit être en train de le fêter tout seul..."

Il regardait une fenêtre située au 10ème étage de la résidence. Derrière les rideaux fermés, une silhouette solitaire et mince levait à ses lèvres une coupe.

"-C'est lui?"

"-Oui, tu sais malgrè ce que j'ai dit, il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste très triste. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher le lui en vouloir, et de le détester, je me dis que c'est a cause de lui qu'elle est morte. Et cela le rend encore plus triste."

Sasuke regarda tendrement le visage de son ange noyé dans les téné distingua une larme.

"-Tu es tellement gentil..."

"-C'est faux...je devrais le pardonner, je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire mais..."

"-Tu y arriveras, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Et dans la nuit noire, Sasuke baisa les lèvres d'un ange aussi pur que la neige immaculée.

...

je m'excuse en avance! vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre...

c'était cencé être une histoire légère...

Mais normalement c'est un Happy-end!

normalement...


	5. chapitre 4

titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées a me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

Attendez je me prépare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espère que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose amis il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considérez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vécu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assassinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et sutout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans 'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...a moi de voir!'en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

Coucou **Yukimai-chan**! toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre...j'attends avec impatience ton avis...

**Okaina **tu as parfaitement raison...mais ce passage n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité..je voulais juste, je ne sais pas moi....embêter Sasuke^^ Et l'histoire et trop peu développé pour vraiment faire naître quelque chose...tu verras et comprendras mes choix dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira et répondra a toutes tes interrogations...que ce soit sur naruto ou Sasuke! Je met en place avant les sentiments....et saches que tu m'as fait énormément plaisir...je ferais tout pour ne pas décevoir, ce sera difficile, mon histoire ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde, mais j'essaierai...je décevrai forcement quelqu'un... de plus j'aborde un sujet difficile. merci beaucoup encore (toute émue...) (je devrais essayer d'enlever ce passage troublant et inutile vraiment...)(et merci pour ton conseil!)

Merci ! Mais ca risque d'être beaucoup moins mignon maintenant...

Tu viens de dire ce pourquoi j'écris **Jonzac** **()** ...merci

Je n'ai toujours pas résolu le problème de mes fautes...j'essaie...mais désoler encore...

**chapitre 5**

Cela va faire maintenant deux jours qu'il est cloitré dans sa chambre.

Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Tout son univers venait de s'écrouler d'un coup, et tout cela à cause d'un mot.

Un seul...Sasuke connaissait depuis longtemps le pouvoir des lettres. Il adorait les manier, les marier et jouer avec.

C'était sa passion, son rêve. Il les vénérait.

_Non, lui il le haïssait...._

Il lui prenait tout....

Il amenait le malheur dans son monde sûr! Civilisé!

Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres...

Naruto n'avait pas voulu lui dire.

Il se souvenait :

_Là aussi il n'y arrivait pas a y croire, sa bouche, sa langue..._

_Il se perdait en des sensations inconnu jusqu'alors._

_Naruto avait répondu!_

_Il sentait ses lèvres remuer en harmonie avec les siennes._

_Ses mains s'étaient agrippée a son cou, serrant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre._

_Quant a celle de Sasuke, elles se perdaient dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux._

_Il avait soif._

_Soif de lui, de son corps, de ses lèvres._

_De son amour._

_Puis tout s'était brisé._

_"-Lâche moi!"_

_Sasuke l'avait lâcher, que faire d'autre?_

_Mais il ne comprenait pas! Naruto était d'accord!_

_Non?_

_"-Que se passe-t-il?!"_

_"-Ne me touche pas! surtout pas!"_

_Le blond le toisait, en larme. Sur son visage se lisait un désespoir sans bornes. Une barrière. Il ne savait plus que faire pour le retenir près de lui, pour lui faire ressentir son l'amour._

_Alors il le lui dit._

_"-Je t'aime Naruto! Je t'aime! Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que je t'ai rencontré et maintenant 4 mois que je ne pense qu'a toi! La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as troublé, tu m'as obsedé.Avant, je n'avais rien, pas de motivations pour me lever et vivre. Et puis ensuite, la simple idée de te voir, de t'entendre me transportait de joie. Je ne vis que pour toi... Je t'aime."_

_Sa voie ne devint plus qu'un souffle._

_Sasuke regarde Naruto._

_"-Cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça..."_

_Mais pourquoi Naruto avait-il l'air si triste! Sasuke regarda l'homme qu'il aime s'agenouiller face à lui, et lui dire tout doucement : _

_"-Oublie Sasuke; oublie tout ce qui s'est passé, oublie moi, oublie la troupe. Ne vient plus jamais à l'entrepot."_

_"-Pourquoi?"_

_"-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."_

_"-Mais je t'aime!"_

_Naruto ferma les yeux._

_"-Non tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimeras jamais!"_

_"-Si!"_

_Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke avec colère, tristesse? Désespoir?_

_"-Tais toi Sasuke, s'il te plait, ferme-la!"_

_Son petit corps tremblait._

_"-Tu m'aimes peut-être maintenant, mais quand tu sauras! hein! Tu me fuiras! Je te le repete! oublie moi, oublie la troupe, elle ne sait rien, et ne met plus jamais les pieds a l'entrepot!"_

_"-Naruto..."_

_La voie de Sasuke se fit menaçante et il attrapa le poignet du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Naruto regarda son bras enserré par la main froide et forte de son vis-a-vis, il tenta en vain de se dégager. Avec son air froid, sa peau blanche, ses grands yeux noirs, son mètre 83 et sa carrure fine mais virile,Sasuke était beaucoup plus fort que ce corps frêle, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Il avait toujours vu en Sasuke un être froid et hautain mais gentil et inoffensif. Il n'avait pas compris que ce dernier était amoureux de lui mais avait instinctivement sentie que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal._

_Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait._

_La pression qu'exercé Sasuke sur son membre commençait à lui faire changer d'avis. Il se rendait compte, après la déclaration du brun, qu'il avait eu droit a un comportement priviligié de l'Uchiha. Qu'il ne se comportait ainsi ,gentil, prévenant et doux, qu'avec lui. Il ne parlait que peu, ou pas, au autre membre de la troupe. Il n'était pas horrible avec eux loin de là! Mais il restait hautain et distant._

_En fait, il ne connaissait pas Sasuke, en dehors._

_Il ne connaissait que l'homme fou amoureux de lui._

_Cela faisait bizarre de penser a lui comme ça, pour lui, il n'était qu'un garçon seul qui avait aimé comment ils dansaient et qui était devenu fan...un ami...mais et lui que ressentait-il?_

_Rien! Il ne devait rien ressentir! il ne devait pas le toucher! Alors avec la force tirée du désespoir il arracha son bras à la poigne du brun._

_Qui le regarda surpris, encore en colère, très triste aussi._

_"-S'il te plaît, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de t'aimer..."_

_Naruto ne lui répond pas, les yeux noyé de larme, il regarda une dernière fois Sasuke avant de s'échapper vers le portail, courant comme un dératé._

_"-POURQUOI!!!!??"_

_Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de se mettre à pleurer._

_Seul sous la neige._

_Dorénavant souillée par les larmes._

_**fin souvenir**_

Non Naruto n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Il était part et l'avait laisser seul sous la neige...hébété. C'était la première fois qu'il se dévoilait ainsi à une personne, quasiment inconnu qui plus est! Une personne incompréhensible, secrète et égoiste!

Non...

Naruto était tout sauf égoiste.

Alors il avait cherché. Malgré l'interdiction de Naruto de s'approcher de _l'entrepôt _il ne lui avait pas obéi. Il avait interrogé toute la troupe sur un quelconque problème qu'aurait pu avoir le blond. Personne n'avait pu lui répondre. Personne ne savait. Sauf Sakura qui connaissait Naruto depuis maintenant 10 ans, mais qui, par amitié, n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de parole, il avait lu dans son regard, dans son silence gené, qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Et d'après ses questions et ses bafouillages, c'était une maladie.

Par le grâce de Dieu (si il existait...Depuis quelque temps Sasuke ne savait plus trop) sa famille d'accueil était renommée dans le monde de la médecine. Quelques lettres de son tuteur, menaces et autres et il avait pu accéder au dossier -soi disant confidentiel et inviolable- de Naruto. Il avait eu quelque scrupules en ouvrant le fichier mais vite oubliés.

Et maintenant il haïssait ce défaut susnommé.

Il avait découvert une ou deux allergie bénine, une petite maladie des os expliquant sa petite taille (27 centimètre de moins que lui tout de même) et ça.

Et depuis, il ne quittait plus sa chambre.

Il avait peur.

peur de le revoir.

De lui avoir mentie.

Car oui, il pouvait le fuir.

Fuir ce qu'il avait dans le corps. Les préjugés avaient la vie dur. Il l'aimait, mais l'aimait-il assez?

Tout ça à cause d'un mot.

Ou plutôt de 4 initiales.

Quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Pas dans un monde civilisé.

On peut résister à ça? rester avec quelqu'un en sachant qu'il va vous être enlevé?

Pour toujours?

Et de risquer soit même sa vie si on veut profiter pleinement d'un amour?

Ne vaut-il pas mieux l'oublier, oublier ses sentiments?

Passer à quelque chose de moins fort mais de moins triste.

Oublier l'amour fou?

Oublier l'âme soeur...

Il ne savait même pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproque.

Recroquvillé dans un coin de sa chambre, dans le noir, loin de la lumière blafarde de le lune, Sasuke fuit.

A l'autre bout, illuminé par l'astre un dossier aux feuille froissées et éparpillées. Sur la dernière, un mot, qui entraîne une maladie.

Une condamnation.

Séropositif.

........................................

Voila...je vise un peu dans le mélo non?

J'en fait un peu trop?

a vous de voir 

merci encore de m'avoir lu....^^(en fait...l'ordi sur lequelle j'ecris fait des bug...je m'en suis rendu compte récament donc il est possible que parfois, des mots ou phrases sautent...je n'explique pas pourquoi...)


	6. chapitre 5

Titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées a me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

Attendez je me prépare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espère que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose amis il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considérez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vécu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assassinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et surtout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans 'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...a moi de voir!'en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

Et oui, **Sora. Uchiwa**!c'est un choix difficile !! j'espère que le suite va te plaire!

coucou _Yukimai-chan_! au début cette histoire est censée être un happy-end... je vais essayer de me débrouiller et de ne décevoir personne!mais prépare toi on ne sait jamais...

hello clecle95340 ()! je répond a toute tes reviews en te disant : merci, merci, et encore merci!! En espérant que tu continueras à aimer!!

bonjour **lafolleNeko-girlz,** tu as raison! gardons courage!!!

j'ai plusieurs annonces!!!

1 : désolé pour ce retard!! j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordi... et internet...j'esserais de ne plus recommencer...pardonner-moi!!

2 : Je posterais dorénavant 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines!!

3 : j'ai reposté tout l'histoire, en essayant de remettre les mots a leurs place, d'enlever les illogisme et tout autre problèmes (surtout au chapitre 1) il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement cependant.

Et le plus importante! j'ai une bêta-lectrice!!! merci énormémént à romeowyn qui a accepter de m'aider!! j'éspére qu'ainsi votre lecture n'en sera que meilleure!!

_**chapitre 5**_

Sasuke s'arréta devant un immense bâtiment blanc, ressemblant plus à un hôpital qu'à autre chose. La plaquette recouverte par la neige, clouée auprès du portail indiquait _Lycèe k. _Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermé. Il ferma les yeux et jura en silence. Fallait-il y voir un signe? Il hésita et faillit rebrousser chemin mais se reprit, en soupirant il s'adossa au mur et attendit que la cloche sonne, torturé pas mille questions.

_Et s' il finissait plus tôt?_

_Et s' il ne voulait pas lui parler?_

_Et lui, que ferait-il?_

Trop tard, la cloche se mit à sonner. Après plusieurs minutes, une foule de jeune gens envahit la cour et le trottoir. Sasuke se mit à scruter les divers visages, espérant ne pas le rater. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas, il commença à paniquer. S'était-il enfui quand il l'avait vu? L'avait-il stupidement raté ? Son coeur se serra quand enfin il l'aperçut. Loin du soulagement auquel il s'était attendu, son coeur était alourdi d'un poids douloureux**. **Naruto était parmi les derniers, le nez plongé dans un grand cahier bleu **,**ses lèvres remuant en silence, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il était gracieux même en révisant. Marchant a coté de lui, Sakura parlait dans le vide. Sasuke rassemblait son courage pour les rejoindre quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur et ses lèvres formèrent les mots _"va-t-en!" _Elle accompagna ces paroles blessantes d'un geste rapide de la main. Sasuke l'ignora et s'avança vers eux. Naruto était toujours plongé dans ses révisions. Sakura s'agitait de plus en plus, n'osant pas tirer Naruto de son cahier de peur qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Enfin Sasuke arriva en face d'eux. Sakura ferma les yeux et se replia sur elle-même.

-Naruto...

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête de son devoir et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Le trottoir était désormais désert et la nuit commençait à tomber. Une mèche de cheveux, portée par le vent, s'attarda sur ses lèvres rouges . Le cahier tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat , brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-Que...

Sakura regarda le visage impassible de Sasuke et celui égaré de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier prit son souffle et se retourna vers elle.

-Vas-y Sakura, je... te rejoins.

Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure heurté. Sakura regarda, inquiète, le petit blond et finalement commença à s'éloigner. Elle partit lentement et se retourna souvent, observant anxieusement les deux silhouettes immobiles, les pieds dans la neige. Enfin, elle disparut .

-Viens, c'est moi qui t'invite.

Naruto sembla hésiter et, la tête basse, le suivit. Pourquoi? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Sasuke le précéda à distance respectueuse.

**********

-Un café fort s'il vous plaît.

Il regarda Naruto.

-Et toi?

-Un chocolat.

-Et un chocolat.

-Bien monsieur.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un café sur la grande rue, bien chauffé et rempli.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? Je t'avais dit de m'oublier .

Sasuke garda le silence, fixant Naruto. Celui-ci soutint son regard pénétrant. Puis il commença à parler.

-Tu m'as dit de t'oublier, mais tu ne m'as jamais donné d'explication.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier!

-Je ne te demande pas de te justifier ! J'essaie seulement...

-Quoi?

Sasuke vit avec soulagement arriver leur commande.

-Merci.

Il paya et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Ce que je veux dire...

Sasuke voyait bien que Naruto commençait à s'énerver. Alors, il décida d'en finir au plus vite , pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Je sais tout .

Naruto ne sembla pas comprendre et, face a son air interrogateur, Sasuke reprit.

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi, ce dont tu as peur.

Naruto pâlit. Il prit d'une main tremblante sa tasse et tenta de la porter à ses lèvres. Il renonça.

- Que sais-tu? dit-il d'une voix blanche en reposant lentement le chocolat sur la table.

-Je sais, pour ta maladie.

-Le problème de mes os?

Naruto essayait desespérément de se raccrocher à cette solution_...."il ne sait pas pour ça"_

-Oui.

Naruto sentit le soulagement submerger son coeur. Il reprit sa tasse d'une main plus assurée et se permit de sourire.

-Ce n'est...

-Je sais aussi que tu es séropositif.

La tasse tomba sur sol et se brisa dans de grands éclats de verre. Le silence se fit dans le café et tout les regards convergèrent vers eux.

- Quoi?

La voie de Naruto était réduite à un simple souffle . Sasuke commença à regretter son manque de délicatesse.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est…

-Tais-toi, sa voix était toujours aussi faible, comment l'as tu appris?

Sasuke s'empécha de rougir et le regarda avant de répondre.

- Quelques-uns des membres de ma famille d'accueil sont médecins, j'ai fouillé.

Naruto aurait pâli davantage si cela avait été possible.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Fouillé.

La clientèle du café continuait à les regarder. Les yeux de Naruto s'étrécirent et la rage commença à prendre le dessus sur la surprise.

-Viens, allons autre part, dit-il en se relevant.

Il saisit la main de Naruto mais celui ci la retira vivement.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Sasuke se sentit mal.

-Je n'avais pas le choix!

-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je...

-Je le savais!

Sans attendre la réponse, Naruto renversa sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant.

-Naruto!

Le serveur s'avança, Sasuke paya les dégats dû a la tasse cassée et sortit en courant. Il arrivait encore à voir Naruto sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le suivre et assumer ?

Rester et abandonner ?

En soupirant il se mit à courir.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi

Et ça en valait le coup...

......................

après un temps (trop) long voici enfin le chapitre suivant, ils seront poser (je le repete) toutes les deux semaines...merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!!


	7. chapitre 6

Titre de l'histoire: Danse.

auteur...ben moi! Ou Ina gyokuno  
Genre; romance, UA, général.  
Disclaimer: je jure que si il n'y avait pas quelque personne disposées a me faire du mal avec tout ce que je vois dans cette salle de torture, jamais je ne prononcerais cette phrase!  
allons-y

couple: je suis sur que vous savez!

Attendez je me prepare!  
Grande inspiration.  
"Les personnages du Manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Masashi Kishimoto..."  
Pouah!  
Note: euh...j'espere que cela vous plaira?  
Note 2 : le parution...ben...je dirais jamais plus de deux semaines d'attente (si attente il y a).  
note 3 : je ferais tout pour que cette histoire soit lisible! agréable!

note 4 : Alors Itachi n'a jamais tué sa famille! Sasuke n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose mais il n'a aucune idée de vengeance!Les personnages sont les plus gros OOC que l'on ai pu faire (j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire une histoire indépendante!je rigole!considerez simplement que, n'étant pas dans le monde du manga, et n'ayant pas vecu des choses horrible ou autre chose dans le genre (pas de meurtre de clan, pas de démon, pas d'invasion, pas d'assasinat de frère jumeaux...et tout le tralala...)et bien il est tout a fait normal qui n'ai pas le même caractères!juste des traits inchangés des personnages, classe, froideur, enthousiasme, ténacité, gentillesse, timidité...vous voyez ce que je veux dire!alors finalement non! les personnages ne sont pas OOC!! maintenant vous me suivez ou pas.)

Et sutout!Surtout!Sasori-dono est toujours vivant!sera-t-il dans 'histoire, n'y sera-t-il pas...a moi de voir!'en fait...vous croyez que je sors mon pseudo d'où?)

Ravi que cela t'ai plus LeSodiumNa ! ! et oui.. ca s'annonce mal pour Sasuke^^ Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec internet^^

oh _MiTess_ ! ! ce n'est pas bon pour mon ego tout ca^^ j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les suivants ! !

Désolé que ca soit si court **lafolleNeko-girlz** ! Il est un peu plus long lui, je pense... Il est parti en grande partie a cause d'un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de colère...je pense...

De rien ! Et voila le suite _jonzac ()_ ^^

Et merci encore a tous de m'avoir lu et a Romeowyn pour ses précieux conseils^^

chapitre 6

Sasuke évita de justesse un camion rouge qui freina brusquement pour le laisser passer. Il ne s'en aperçut presque pas, son attention étant fixée sur la silhouette qui le fuyait...et qui disparut au détour d'une rue.

- Merde !

Sasuke accéléra, espérant le rattraper, mais Naruto avait bel et bien disparu.

Et, au plus profond de lui, il su qu'il n'était pas près de le retrouver.

*********

Cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke n'avait pas vu Naruto. Il avait essayé, en restant toute une journée devant sa porte ou son lycée ou en harcelant la troupe, maigres tentatives, mais sans grande conviction, attendant une solution à ses problèmes, une réponse a ses questions.

- Sasuke, mange, veux-tu.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim...

La vieille femme le regarda et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé...

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ils continuaient de manger en silence lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Tome, la mère d'accueil de Sasuke releva la tête, intriguée.

- Qui peut bien se présenter à cette heure?

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. De sa chaise, Sasuke entendit Tome échanger quelques mots avec la personne, une femme d'après le timbre de sa voie, qui se tenait sur le seuil.

- Sasuke ! C'est pour toi !

Sasuke releva le visage de son assiette, le regard vide. Lentement, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se réveilla brusquement brusquement quand il comprit qui était venue lui rendre visite.

- Sakura!!?

- Bonsoir, Sasuke-kun.

Cette dernière avait l'air très gêné. Elle avait le regard d'une personne jouant son dernier atout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je...Euh...Je..

- Entre.

Sakura le suivit comme à regret, et salua les deux personnes attablées.

- Voici Tome et Shigeru.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer...

- Nous montons dans le petit salon du premier étage. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

Shigeru les regarda avec suspicion mais les laissa monter. Sakura pénétra dans une riche demeure, simple mais décorée avec goût. Sur ses murs étaient encadrés une multitude de diplômes plus prestigieux les uns que autres. Le parquet foncé et lustré, craquait légèrement sous leurs pas. Les nombreuses lampes qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Le petit salon était décoré dans le même style que le corridor. Une vitrine recelait plusieurs coupes en or massif. De vieux livres. Elle tremblait un peu, quand elle s'asseya dans le sofa pourpre et or. Une telle richesse la laissait sans voix , jalouse. Mais d'un coté... elle était immensément soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Je...Heu...C'est délicat... Naruto sait que je suis venue mais...

Sasuke attendit, patient et froid, toisant Sakura, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal a l'aise. La jeune fille évita de croiser son regard hautain, essayant de rassembler son courage.

- Ca fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu....Les autres se demandent pourquoi, mais moi...je sais.

- Hn.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et le défia du regard.

- Je suis venue te demander un service,bien que tu aies été rejeté, que nous ne te connaissons pas, je ne devrais pas. Mais tu es ma dernière chance.

**- **A quel sujet ?

- Tout d'abord**. **je vais te raconter une histoire, une histoire qui ne devra jamais franchir les portes de ce salon. Qui ne devra jamais parvenir aux oreilles de Naruto. Si il l'apprenait, il serait furieux.

- Hn.

- C'était il y a maintenant deux ans...

_**flash back**_

Il le hait ! Putain de merde ! Ce con ! Comme s' il avait le droit ! C'était pas son père ! ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre l'enculé ! Lui interdire ! A lui! ! C'est pas parce que lui était malheureux qu'il devait l'être aussi ! Ce salaud d'égoïste de merde !

Il frappa avec rage dans une canette traînant sur le bord de la route, retenant avec péniblement ses larmes.

Il faisait nuit noire. Il était minuit non? Il ne savait plus rien.

Il avait conscience qu'il avait fugué. Qu'il n' en avait pas le droit. Il avait conscience qu'il l'avait frappé. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait conscience d'être en train de traîner dans les quartiers les plus mal famés de Tokyo. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Mais si, il l'avait. C'est ce connard qui ne l'avait pas.

Il n'avait plus de force. Se contentait de marcher sans but dans la nuit noire sous la lune reposante. Il n'y avait absolument personne, l'endroit étant trop dangereux . Pas un bruit à part le commentaire du match de foot venant du deuxième étage. A part les cris d'un bébé au loin. A part le vacarme de la circulation assourdie. Tout semblait venu d'un autre univers. Plus doux.

Il regarda la lune.

Il avait toujours aimé la lune.

Il ne se permettait de pleurer que face à elle.

Son coeur était empli d'une tristesse sans borne.

Et de l'envie de se faire mal.

De faire mal.

De faire quelque chose de définitif. Qui l'accablerait.

Quoi?

Doucement il commença a pleuvoir. Puis de plus en plus fort. Alors bientôt, le besoin d'échapper a la pluie battante se fit ressentir.

C'est amusant comment, au milieu des plus grand désespoirs, l'habitude la plus banale venait intervenir.

Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'au lieu de chercher un abri dans les environs, il aurait dû retourner chez lui.

Il trouva cependant refuge dans un squatt sombre, humide, vieux. Une puanteur asphyxiante provenait d'une des pièces.

Il n'alla pas regarder.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était s'affaler sur le sol. Sans force.

Et laisser errer son regard.

Aujourd'hui, il se dit que s'il avait été voir le cadavre qui se trouvait à côté, il ne l'aurait pas aperçue.

Il ne l'aurait pas prise.

Ne l'aurait pas plantée dans son bras.

Cette seringue.

A moitié vide, a moitié pleine.

Sale.

Utilisée surtout.

Rougie.

Il voulait se faire mal.

Faire mal.

C'était son rève a lui de faire partie de cette troupe, déjà célèbre.

De faire de la danse son métier.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand il lui avait proposé.

Il n'y avait pas cru quand ce salaud s'y étais opposé.

Ils étaient partis sans lui. Amenant son rêve avec eux.

Dans la nuit, dans un squatt abandonné, sale et puant, sous la lune protectrice, dans le silence.

Naruto s'injecte du poison dans les veines.

Commet une erreur.

Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire mal autrement, utilisant les mots plutôt que les gestes.

Il y pense beaucoup Naruto.

Trois mois plus tard, il apprend qu'il est séropositif.

Il y pense beaucoup Naruto...

_**fin flash back**_

Plus aucun bruit ne perce le silence du salon.

Sasuke toise toujours Sakura. Patient. Froid. Hautain.

Triste aussi.

**********************************

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Naruto ne survit que grâce a de nombreux médicaments, chers.

- Hn.

- Il y a deux mois, l'entreprise du père de Naruto a fait faillite.

- Hn.

- Ils n'ont presque plus d'argent. Naruto commence à être a court de médicaments.

- Hn.

Sakura regarda Sasuke, de plus en plus furieuse.

- Il en a besoin !

- Hn.

Sakura baisse la tête, rouge de honte.

- Il besoin d'argent.

- ça, j'avais compris.

Sakura releva la tête, furieuse, ouvrit la bouche pour se mettre à parler mais Sasuke la coupa.

- Et tu veux que je t'en prête... Sachant que je ne serai peut-être pas remboursé et que le traitement de Naruto est à vie?

- Oui... Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais Naruto mourra si aucune décision n'est prise rapidement.

Sasuke regarda Sakura, inexpressif. Puis...

- D'accord.

Sakura ouvrit de grand yeux, ne croyant passa chance. Elle sentit le soulagement envahir son cœur et les larmes se mirent doucement à couler.

- Merci ! Oh, merci ! ! ! Elle ne retenait plus ses sanglots maintenant. Je ne te remercierai jam-

- Mais à une condition...

- Quoi? Je suis prête à tout accepter !

- Naruto est au courant dis-tu ? J'aimerais qu'il m'accorde un peu de son temps.

- Mais, il m'a dit que le fait qu'il soit séropositif...

- Il a mal compris les choses. J'ai du mal. Il me faudra du temps pour l'accepter complètement. Le toucher complètement.

- Tes parents sont médecins... ils ne t'ont pas..

- Mes parents et moi nous ne nous parlons pas. Je suis plein de préjugés qu'ils ne m'ont pas enlevés. Je suis prêt à essayer d'apprendre au contact de Naruto...

Sakura se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes de soulagement.

- Tu es gentil en fait...

- Tais-toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Et Sakura se mit doucement à rire.

_**voila: Fini! alors ? désolé d'avoir posté si tard ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

je profite du fait d'avoir internet quelque instant pour tout vous expliquez.....

voila, j'ai déménagé et durant le transport, il semblerait que mon ordi se soit cassé.....je suis assez dégoutée je dois l'avouer, devant attendre encore un peu pour un nouvel ordinateur, normalement durant le mois qui vient ( ben oui, cadeau de Noël en retard) encore pardon pour tout les problèmes que cela occasionne!

sinon mon nouveau chez moi est génial!!

bon, gros bisoux a tous! les chapitres sont près! je n'ai pas le temps de les mettes sur l'ordi de ma cousine ( ou je passe les vacs...) ne vous inquiétez pas! vous en aurez deux dès que je pourrais (voir trois pour êtres bien sure d'être pardonnée^^)

j'en profite aussi pour vous dire joyeux noêl et bonne année a tous, pleine de bonheur et de rire!

Ina Gyokuno


	9. note

Salut ! vous avez pu remarquer que cela fait un moment que mes histoires n'on pas été avancées....._je ne les continuerais pas._

Désolé si vous attendiez une suite, mais suite a quelque evenement (et un manque d'inspiration flagrant) je n'ecrirais plu. Du tout. Enfin, peut-etre que je m'y remettrais mais pas dans l'immediat c'est certain. Sachez juste que ces deux derniers mois j'ai fait face a deux décés de personne très proche, et que je me sens très coupable de l'un.

Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez ainsi sans donner quelques explications. Juste que je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose ces derniers temps.

J'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Bisou, je vous remercie enormement d'avoir suivie ces histoires.

Ina

( désolé pour les fautes, mais cela fait longtemps (très) que ma beta ne m'a pas fait signe)

ps : merci encore...


End file.
